


Ever Heard of Anarchy?

by transjnpr



Category: RWBY
Genre: Happy Huntresses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjnpr/pseuds/transjnpr
Summary: 12-year-old Robyn Hill is set on the task of babysitting three rich girls from the city if it means she can save up for Atlas Academy, but she might find a new goal while doing so.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Ever Heard of Anarchy?

Babysitting a collection of 7-year-old rich kids wasn’t Robyn Hill’s ideal way of spending the afternoon, but here she was, sitting awkwardly on a massive white couch with her eye on the kids, not sure what else to do. Were it not for the obscene amount of lien she was being paid for this, she’d be back down in Mantle practicing her aim on some poor tree.

_It’ll be worth it,_ She promised herself. Get enough money and in five years’ time she’d be on her way to Atlas Academy. Then things would change. Things would get better. _I’m doing this for my city._

At this current moment, the three kids were huddled together at the bottom of a staircase on the other side of the room. They continuously shot glares at her from between the banisters and Robyn caught whispers of ‘another big kid’ and ‘get rid of her soon’. Robyn didn’t know any of their names; their parents had been in awful rush to dump them on her and leave without a word aside from ‘we’ll be back in six hours, don’t lose them’.

_Maybe I should ask_ , she thought. After all, she would prefer that they _didn’t_ try to get rid of her, so maybe it was best to be friendly. _For Mantle._

She slid off the couch and headed cautiously over to the stairs, where the kids immediately stopped whispering, nudged each other and stood up to face her with the same stubborn expression on their faces.

She waved awkwardly. “Hey, uh…I’m Robyn.” She attempted to sound fancy. “Care to tell you your names?” 

“Why do you need to know?” One of the kids sniffed. “You won’t be here for long anyway.”

Robyn held herself back from retorting, though she really wasn’t sure what else to do. She took a deep breath. “I just thought we should get to know each other, since we’ll be together for a few hours and all.”

“Are you gonna make us stay quiet?” The tallest girl asked, squaring up to Robyn.

Robyn stared at her. “What? No, why would I?” She didn’t know a single kid who was ever expected to be able to stay quiet. What kind of life did these ones have if they were?

The girl stepped back, regarding her curiously, before seemingly deciding it was okay to let down her guard. “I’m Joanna,” She nudged the short Faunus girl next to her, “This is Fiona, and this is”

“I’m May,” The third kid interrupted. “You got that? Don’t listen to my mother when she tells you I’m not, because I _am_.”

“And she’s a _girl_.” The shortest girl piped up for the first time.

May glared at her. “Hey! _I_ wanted to say it!” She turned back to Robyn. “I’m a _girl_ ,” She stated defiantly, as if Fiona hadn’t spoken. “And don’t you forget it.”

Robyn was momentarily confused, before it clicked. She shot May a smile and sat down cross-legged on the floor.

“Of course, why would I think otherwise?” For extra measure, she added, “I like your hair, by the way. It’s very pretty.” She wasn’t lying, the girl’s slightly spiky blue hair was a good look for her and seemed to suit her attitude.

May’s entire face lit up with delight. “Really?” She then frowned. “I don’t like my hair. It’s too short.”

“Why not cut it?” Robyn asked.

“Her mother won’t let her.” Joanna chipped in. “Everyone’s really mean about it.”

“Except us,” Fiona added. “I think.”

May crossed her arms. “When I’m a grown-up and they can’t tell me what to do anymore, I’m going to grow it _extra_ long. All the way down to my _feet_.”

Robyn felt a twinge of sympathy. “No offence, but your mother sounds kind of like an asshole.”

Fiona gasped and covered her mouth. “That’s a mean word!”

Robyn winced. “Right, sorry. I forgot kids aren’t supposed to swear.” They did it all the time in Mantle, after all. It’d become second-nature for Robyn since she was four years old.

Joanna casually swung from one of the banisters. “It can’t be _that_ bad. My mom uses it to talk about my dad all the time.”

_Oh yikes,_ Robyn thought privately _._ These kids were worse-off than she thought. She chose her next question carefully. “Are you guys, like…okay?”

The girls stared at her. Apparently, she hadn’t chosen her question as carefully as she’d thought.

“I mean like…with your parents and everything. Are they…nice?” She really wasn’t sure how else to ask.

Joanna shrugged. “Sure, they buy us cool stuff. Mine are only bad when they yell at each other but that’s only like…” She sat down and looked thoughtful. “Only a few times a week. Just sometimes.”

“My mother and father say they’re very busy but they’re nice.” Fiona chirped. “They threw me a really nice birthday party last year.”

May crossed her arms even tighter. “Well I _hate_ mine.” She huffed. “My whole family _sucks_. My mother and my father and my aunt and my cousin. They’re _horrible_.”

“You can’t say that!” Fiona gasped. Robyn assumed she was going to say some bullshit like ‘you have to love your family’, but instead, the young girl continued with, “You’ll get in trouble if they find out!”

_Okay, these kids really need help._

“They already know I hate them.” May sulked. “And they hate me back, you know they do.”

Robyn felt a huge wave of sympathy for all three girls. _Is this just life for rich kids? Feeling hated just because they’re not who their parents expect them to be?_ She suddenly felt grateful for her own community. Sure, not everyone at the home got along all the time, but at least they were respectful of each other. At least they were _there_ for each other. Who did these kids have, aside from each other?

No kid deserved this, Robyn concluded. Someone had to take proper care of them; show them what was what. And if their stuck-up parents wouldn’t do it, she would.

“Hey…do you guys know what anarchy is?”

And in that moment, becoming a Huntress was no longer her only important goal.

**Author's Note:**

> re-upload from tumblr! this was my first shot at rwby fanfiction and my first fanfiction at all since 2014 soo go easy on me, maybe?


End file.
